Boys of Summer
by Zhen Ji
Summary: Join in the fun as Miroku woes Sango, Shippo finds his way into Kanna's heart and tries to beat her at video games, and Inuyasha tries to heal Kagome's broken heart, while trying to find fame for their band.
1. Meet the Guys

Boys of Summer

Chapter One: Meet the Guys  
  
**Summary**

InuYasha, Shippo, and Miroku are three boys in a band that are trying to make it big. Kagome, Kanna, and Sango are three girls just trying to enjoy their summer vacation. Three boys, three girls, one unforgettable summer!  
  
**Note**

YAY! Boys of Summer is back! Aren't you glad? It may be a little while before I can get all of the chapters done because I'm still working on Hearts in Ice on my pen name Lady Zhen Ji. Leave it to me to create another name and not know that my old pen name was working! --' Well, nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoy the story being back because this time it's going to be better than ever!  
  
Characters Ages  
  
Boys InuYasha: 18 Miroku: 18 Shippo: 15  
  
Girls Kagome: 18 Sango: 18 Kanna: 15  
  
A large red Dodge Ram roared down the sunny California streets, making people walking down the streets stop and look. The sidewalks were lined with sun-tanned girls in bathing suits and guys in swim trunks. Miroku was propped up in the bed of the truck, his silver sunglasses reflecting the suns rays. His bare feet tapped along to the rhythm of the guitar he was holding against his bare chest, playing a low soft tune. Shippo looked down the street, anxiously waiting to arrive at their destination. He sighed and reached for his CD played in the floorboard. He dug around amongst the box of drumsticks, comic books, and CD cases.  
  
"Hey, InuYasha, where's my CD player?" The red head looked around nervously, his drumsticks in his mouth.  
  
InuYasha had his silver hair pulled into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. He looked over the edge of his sunglasses to peer at the road sign before making a left turn. His dog like ears twitch nervously to and fro, making him seem more agitated than he really was.  
  
"InuYasha! Where is my-Oomph!" InuYasha's hand flew from the steering wheel and clamped over Shippo's mouth.  
  
The annoyed boy pulled into a small diner and slammed on his breaks, causing Miroku to loose balance and slide back through the guitars and drums and hit the tailgate. He stood up and brushed off his shorts.  
  
"Ok! Back half way broken, but I'm still alive!"  
  
He stepped over the side of the truck, and by a strange twist of fate, his foot slipped on the large tire and sent the guitarist to the ground. Shippo and InuYasha shut their doors and moved around the bed of the truck and saw Miroku sprawled on the asphalt. Shippo sighed and squatted down beside his friend to help him up, and InuYasha just looked at Miroku like he was an idiot.  
  
"What poor female was victim to your perverted ways this time?" InuYasha asked, making his way towards the diner.  
  
Miroku propped himself up on his elbow and smiled.  
  
"If you consider your truck a female, and slipping on a tire and falling to your doom as perverted, then your truck was the victim."  
  
Shippo snickered and threw Miroku his gray t-shirt.  
  
"Well, if you're done with groping InuYasha's truck, let's go get something to eat please!"  
  
Miroku bolted up and tackled Shippo. He grabbed him in a headlock and began to give the younger boy a noogie.  
  
"Fear my noogie of death! Submit to it's rough scrubbing power!"  
"Miroku cut it OUT! STOP!"  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
Miroku and Shippo stopped their beatings on one another and looked up at InuYasha, glaring down at the two with angry golden eyes. Shippo and Miroku laughed nervously and got up from the parking lot. They followed InuYasha into the restaurant and sat down in a booth. They ordered their drinks, and sat looking at their menus when InuYasha grabbed a napkin from behind the salt and pepper took a pen from his pocket. He looked the window for a moment, then scribbled down something on the napkin. Shippo looked away from his milkshake to read the napkin.  
  
"Nobody on the road, nobody on the beach. What's up with that?" He asked, sipping on his milkshake.  
  
InuYasha quickly crumpled up the thin napkin and stuck it in his pocket. He took a long drink from his Coke before giving Shippo a quick half smile.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
The waitress came and took their orders, and the trio sat waiting patiently for their meals. Miroku was smiling and winking at a girl seated behind them, Shippo had ordered another milkshake, and InuYasha was steadily sipping on his drink when the waitress brought the food. Miroku picked up his burger and took a large bite and chewed slowly. InuYasha poked at his Philly cheese steak sandwich before doing the same, and Shippo wolfed down his hotdog before running over to the dessert bar. Miroku and InuYasha had finished by the time Shippo was on his third piece of cherry cheesecake. Miroku and Shippo raced out to the truck while InuYasha paid the check. Shippo sat in the bed of the truck and Miroku had flopped down in the passenger's seat when he finally made it outside.  
  
"InuYasha, how much longer do we have to go until we reach the beach house?" Shippo asked, popping a Linkin Park CD into the portable player he held.  
  
InuYasha unlocked the dashboard and scanned over the map and pointed to a spot on the map.  
  
"You see this area right here on the map?" He asked, Shippo sticking his head through the sliding window to view the map.  
  
Miroku looked at the map with his friend and pointed to the spot on the map that marked the diner.  
  
"Hey! We're about twenty minutes away!" He said, redoing the ponytail that held his black hair back.  
  
His blue eyes shimmered with mischief when he looked at InuYasha and Shippo.  
  
"Can we have a beach party?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because you're a pervert."  
"I didn't ask you Shippo!"  
"Ok, you two. Let's get to the house so we can get the equipment out of this sun. We can't afford any more until we get a job."  
  
Shippo laughed and twirled his drumsticks around.  
  
"Yeah, that's why I'm still playing with these old drum sticks."  
InuYasha popped the red haired boy across his head.  
  
"Ryan Dusick threw those to you during the Maroon 5 concert you begged me and Miroku to take you to last year!"  
  
Shippo smiled and looked down at the drumsticks that Ryan Dusick himself had signed and threw down at Shippo, making him almost wet his pants from excitement. Miroku and InuYasha, needless to say, had to carry the boy out of the arena that night.  
  
"And these drum sticks have been the best things I have ever got! Ryan is my idol because he is an awesome drummer!"  
  
InuYasha and Miroku laughed and patted the boy on the back.  
  
"Well, good. Because when we get to the house we're going to practice until you can out drum him understand?" InuYasha said, putting the truck into gear and pulling out of the diner's parking lot.  
  
Shippo groaned and faced his back to his two elder friends.  
  
"Do you know how long that's going to take me?" Shippo asked, playing the air drums.  
InuYasha made a right then headed down the street.  
  
"Not long, considering you're already an excellent drummer. Me and Miroku need get warmed up too."  
  
Miroku looked at InuYasha like he was a crazy man and InuYasha shot him a secret wink from behind his glasses as if to say,  
  
"Shh! When he's practicing we'll go crash in the living room and watch  
rated R movies for a few hours!"  
  
Miroku kept his mouth shut and grabbed onto the dash board as the red monster that InuYasha had the nerve to call a truck tore up the rocky driveway, and opened up into a clearing to reveal a small pond, and two houses that were on opposite sides of the pond. The three boys ran around to the wooden house and tackled the door trying to get it open. When Miroku and Shippo had run up to their rooms, InuYasha locked the door behind him and started pulling the sheets of the furniture. He flopped down and pulled the wallet out of the back pocket of his blue jeans. He flipped it open and looked at the pictures he had of him and Miroku when they were growing up together. When his mother died, his next-door neighbors Kaori and Mokuba along with their son Miroku took him in and raised him. Then on their third birthday, Kaori and Mokuba brought home another adopted brother. He was about a month old, and the gang known as the 'Thunder Brothers' had killed his parents. But when Shippo was three and they were six, Kaori was killed in a car crash. Mokuba wasn't the same after that, and InuYasha had lost his adoptive mother. Miroku took it better than InuYasha had thought, and Shippo was too young to realize that he had lost the woman that had took care of him for three years. Then, four years later, another tragic event took the life of Mokuba. He died from a rare disease that the doctor couldn't even classify. Shippo was seven, InuYasha and Miroku were ten. After that, the three 'brothers' went to live with a priest that raised them until Miroku and InuYasha were old enough to look after themselves and Shippo.  
InuYasha put his wallet away after his trip down memory lane in time for Shippo to jump over in one of the recliners with his Gameboy. Miroku came next and flopped down in the recliner opposite to him. A long silence came over them, until they gave each other the mischievous look that all boys get. Suddenly, the boys yelled to the top of their lungs.  
  
"Party time!"  
  
END- Whew! I hope you guys enjoyed. I'll try and update as much as I possibly can, and Heaven Sent will be up as soon as I finish Boys of Summer and Hearts in Ice. See ya!


	2. Introducing the Girls

Boys of Summer  
  
Chapter Two: Introducing the Girls  
  
Summary  
  
You've met the boys, now it's time to meet the girls!  
  
Note  
  
Ok, I've done it! I gave into the temptation and started Boys of Summer against my better judgment. But no body cares as long as I get it back up, right? :P Thanks to my reviewers!  
  
Dark-Pyro-Angel-2: I'm sorry for not telling you at ten o'clock at night! But I talked to you, heh heh!  
  
D-E-V-L-41: No, I'm not Chinese. What made you think that? I fixed my paragraph's up, thanks for the tip! And I'm glad you enjoy my story!  
  
Elven Battousai: Thanks for coming back and being my faithful reviewer once again! And yes, Heaven Sent will be up again once I finish Hearts in Ice and this story!  
  
More Character Ages  
  
Kouga- 20  
  
Naraku- 45  
  
Kagura- 44  
  
Yes, Kagura and Naraku are PARENTS in my story! To Kanna and Kouga! If you don't like my plot, I'm sorry! Don't finish reading the story! If you like it, YAY beans!  
  
"Mom! Where's my hat?"  
  
"I don't know! Ask your brother!"  
  
Kanna ran across the hall to her brother's room and threw open the door.  
  
"Kouga-AHHH!"   
  
Kanna slammed the door shut and stepped away from the door. Giving up and finding her Tennessee hat, she went downstairs to pack some shirts.  
  
Kouga woke up and looked down at his gray flannel boxers and sighed. He threw a pillow of his head, then slammed it to the floor again. The scorching heat of the Texas sun poured through the windows of his bedroom window in his family's ranch styled home. He tried to catch a glimpse of a pair of blue jeans on his cluttered bedroom floor, but closed his blue eyes tightly from the invading rays of sun and reached down and felt around for a pair. He gave on the blind search and draped the upper half of his body over the edge of his bed. Under the dirty and clean socks, shirts, and underwear, he finally found his jeans. He pulled them on and trudges down the hall and down the steps where his mother and father were sitting at the kitchen table with a hot breakfast laid out.   
  
"Good morning, dear." Kagura said, smiling at her son and taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
" Morning, Mom. Hey, Dad." Kouga said, sitting down across from his father.  
  
"Yeah." Naraku murmured, never taking his eyes away from his newspaper.   
  
Kanna came into the kitchen with a suitcase and sat it down beside the family fish tank. She kissed her mother, started to kiss her father, but started reading the newspaper.   
  
"Good morning, Kanna." Kouga said, pouring steaming coffee into his Superman mug.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I give up."  
  
"THEY WON!" Kanna and Naraku yelled in unison, sharing an embrace before did a victory dance.  
  
Kanna danced around the dining room table and picked up a piece of toast and bacon. Kouga just shook his head and sipped on his coffee. Kanna and Naraku's favorite football team is the Tennessee Volunteers, and Kouga and Kagura were the victims of the non stop and mainly unwanted news flashes about the team's progress.   
  
"When are Kagome and Sango supposed to be here to pick you up?" Kagura asked.  
  
Kanna looked at the clock on the wall and gasped. Without answering her mother, she ran up the stairs and came back down with her arms laden with her Tennessee pajamas, shoes, pants, socks, make up, and other various things. She dropped them all on the floor and drug another black suitcase out of the top of the hallway closet. Kagura laughed and turned to the clock on the kitchen wall and her face paled noticeably.   
  
"The girls will be here in three minutes! Kouga help your sister pack!"  
  
Kouga glared at his mother from over his cup, but after a vicious glare from his mother, he immediately got up to assist his rushing sister. Kanna was stuffing everything into her bag and running for more when Kouga calmly started grabbing random things out of Kanna's tomboy-ish room. He grabbed her Playstation 2 console and games, sports and car magazines, then he started going through her drawers when she stopped him.   
  
"What are you doing?" She asked pushing his hand away and closing the drawer.  
  
"Helping you pack, what's it look like?" Kouga replied as he pulled his pants up.  
  
"Kouga, you're half naked and your hair is flying all over the place!"  
  
"So? You've seen me in more embarrassing conditions."  
  
Kanna crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot.  
  
"If you are referring to the time when I walked into the bathroom when you were just getting out, that was a state of emergency!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Is that the reason you puked all over the place?"  
  
"No, I puked when I saw you!"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Kouga tackled Kanna and began to begin the merciless tickling torture they used to do when they were kids. Kouga suddenly blushed and got up. Kanna raised up and looked at her brother who was sitting on the bed.   
  
"Kouga, what's up?"  
  
Kouga looked at Kanna and smiled.  
  
"I remember when mom and dad brought you home. I was staying with Auntie and Kagome when we were five. Auntie was pregnant with Souta and Grandpa was in the Shrine working on some charms. Then Dad walked Mom in and they had you wrapped in a soft pink blanket."  
  
Kanna got up and sat beside her brother, eager to listen to tails about her youth.  
  
"Then, when me and Kagome were ten years old and you were five, you would try to do the stuff we were doing. Like do our homework or clean the shrine or something. But when ever a football game was on, we couldn't touch you."  
  
Kanna smiled and snickered, pulling her long white hair up in a ponytail.   
  
"Now here you are; watching football and working on cars. And you know some martial arts moves that could put me on my butt. Your growing up on me, Kanna."  
  
The ivory haired girl laughed and punched her brother in the arm. She stood and pulled her gray t-shirt down and adjusted her shorts.   
  
"Well, I'm glad that you still care."  
  
"But don't think I'm going to think I'm going to let that puking thing be forgotten!"  
  
"Good! Because you need to get some duct tape or something and-"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Naraku and Kagura looked up from the dishes they were washing and sighed as the sounds and vibrations of their children hurling each other to the floor made the dining room chandelier rattle. The doorbell rang and Kagura grabbed a dish towel and dried her hands while moving towards the door. She opened the door to her beaming niece and best friend.  
  
"Kagome! Sango! You're finally here!"  
  
Kagome smiled and gave her aunt a tight hug with Sango following suit. Kagura smiled and stepped back and looked at their twin outfits of lime green tank tops with shimmering blue butterflies and their blue jean shorts.   
  
"Where did you get your outfits? Their adorable!"  
  
"From a store a few miles away from the shrine. We got Kanna a dress too."  
  
While Kagome and Sango chatted with Kagura, Naraku dodged his wife's hawk like eyes and snuck into Kanna's room with a bag behind his back. He stuck his head into his daughter's room where Kouga had her in a partial headlock and her strong jaws were latched onto his arm.  
  
"Can I interrupt?"  
  
Kanna looked up at her father and moved her mouth from Kouga's arm.  
  
"Hey Dad!"  
  
Naraku came in and sat on the bed. Kouga pushed his sister away and dodged her sharp nails when he walked by her to sit in the floor in front of Naraku.  
  
"Me, your mom, and Kouga got you a present to commemorate your trip to California."  
  
Naraku handed the Kouga the bag, the raven haired boy laid the bag in his sister's eager hands. She quickly opened the bag, looked inside, then squealed with delight.  
  
"Tennessee pajamas! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"   
  
Naraku and Kouga laughed and excepted Kanna's eager hugs before she bolted out of the room and down the stairs to her mother. Naraku and Kouga sighed and flumped over.  
  
"How long is she going to be gone?"  
  
"All summer long."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Silence fell over father and son.  
  
"Think we can get Mom out of the house to visit Tsubaki?  
  
"Tsubaki? They fight like cats and dogs!"  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
Silence once again, until Kouga laughed and got up off the floor.  
  
"She can go see Auntie for a few days!"   
  
Naraku thought for a moment then smiled broadly.   
  
"Boys night in?"  
  
"Yes sir! Poker?" Kouga asked, a hopeful gleam in his blue eyes.  
  
"Of course! Pizza and beer?"  
  
"Definitely!"  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome and Sango are showing Kanna her new dress. Kanna ran her fingers over the emerald green, blue, and silver tie dyed silk dress. The spaghetti straps made Kanna cringe, but she adored the dress none the less.  
  
"Well, are you ready to go?" Sango asked, picking up the largest of Kanna's bags.  
  
Kanna nodded and picked up the smallest and handed Kagome the second largest bag.  
  
"Yeah, but why are you guys late?"  
  
Kagome ignored her cousin and hugged Kagura goodbye.  
  
"Bye and be careful!"  
  
Kanna kissed and hugged her mother goodbye, then ran outside to Kagome's blue Mustang. Sango popped the trunk while Kanna stuck her bags in the trunk.   
  
"Now tell me why you were late Kagome!" Kanna yelled at her cousin while climbing into the backseat.   
  
Kagome sighed and turned to face her when Sango was shutting the passenger side door. She smiled at Kanna and pulled her sunglasses on.  
  
"We came across three idiots in a red Dodge that had a driver who didn't know how to drive."   
  
The three girls laughed, then Kagome backed out of the driveway while Sango turned to resume the conversation with Kanna.  
  
"The driver acted like he had major road rage or something. He had silver hair and had dog ears! Then there was a red headed boy and a black haired boy who was napping in the bed of the truck. We passed them on the interstate on the way here."  
  
Kagome smiled and looked in the rear view mirror at her cousin, then to her friend.  
  
"Sunny California here we come!"  
  
END- DONE WITH CHAPTER THREE! Little does Kagome know that those three idiots on the interstate will change hers, Sango's, and Kanna's summer! See ya next time! 


	3. Beach Party

Boys of Summer  
  
Chapter Three: Beach Party  
  
**Note**

I want everyone to meet my co-author Mud! Mud is my pet Black Giant, which is (well duh!) a black chicken that gets really big! She is such a big help when I'm in a rut! **GO TO THE ADULTSWIM WEBSITE AND FREE HOCKEY CHICKEN!!  
**  
InuYasha's fingers flew across the keyboard typing out invitations to the beach party. Miroku and Shippo had insisted on a beach party since the band got to California, and three cartons of eggs, two cans of anchovies, and a pack of crackers in his hair later, InuYasha gave in. He pushed his chair away from the computer and smiled at his handy work.  
  
**BIG PARTY TONIGHT!  
  
FOOD, DRINKS, AND LIVE MUSIC!  
  
MUSIC PERFORMED BY SACRED TAMA!**  
  
The dark haired boy behind him ran the towel vigorously over his head causing droplets of water to hit the computer screen in the process. InuYasha turned to Miroku and frowned at his current state of dress, or lack of rather.  
  
"Ok, we're both guys here, so please go put on some clothes!" InuYasha yelled, covering his eyes with the hood of his hunter green jogging jacket.   
  
Miroku looked down at the thin cotton towel tied around his waist and smiled broadly.  
  
"Observe me in all my masculine greatness! Oh, yeah!"  
  
Miroku started randomly flexing, and InuYasha set the printer to print thirty five copies of the flier for the party. Shippo came down the stairs carrying his Gameboy and saw Miroku in all his 'masculine greatness' and screamed.  
  
"Dude, put on some clothes, please!"  
  
InuYasha moved as fast as he could towards the front door with his hood pulled down over his eyes. He opened the door quickly and shouted at his companions before departing.  
  
"Make sure you get the fliers posted around town by the time I get back. I'll be back in an hour."  
  
When the door clicked shut, Miroku and Shippo smirked then started towards InuYasha's bedroom. Before he got halfway up the stairs, Miroku felt his left foot yanked out from under him.  
  
"Shippo, what's the deal?!"  
  
The red haired drummer held up a pair of black sweat pants and white t-shirt.  
  
"We all know you are in love with yourself, but please do _me_ a favor and get dressed!"   
  
Miroku frowned and snatched the clothes away as him and Shippo continued their way to InuYasha's room. Miroku went into the silver haired boy's bathroom while Shippo stared at the room in some what of a disgusted awe. How could someone that was so neat with his music be such a slob? Clothes were everywhere, crumpled up papers on his desk, the only things that were completely spotless were his bed and a picture of his late girlfriend, Kikyo. He carefully picked the picture up and looked into the beaming faces of InuYasha and Kikyo when they were at Six Flags for her birthday. One year later, six weeks away from her seventeenth birthday, a driver high on marijuana would take her life and nearly kill InuYasha. Miroku came back into the room and saw Shippo holding the picture.  
  
"Miroku, do you remember the night that this happened?" Shippo asked staring at the photo.  
  
Miroku nodded and took the picture away from Shippo.  
  
"Yes, but I don't want to dwell on it."  
  
He sat the picture back on InuYasha's night stand and gave a broad smile.  
  
"Let's play a little ATV before InuYasha gets home, ok?"  
  
Shippo broke into a wide grin and bounded downstairs leaving Miroku to follow.   
  
InuYasha was walking up the road, returning home from his typical morning walk. He was walking past the driveway that led up to the house next door to his, Miroku, and Shippo's house when a girl came out of the house and made him stop dead in his tracks. Dark hair, dark eyes...No, it couldn't be.  
  
"Kikyo!" InuYasha called to the girl, making her pause in the middle or the gravel driveway.  
  
"Are you talking to me?" She asked pointed to herself.  
  
InuYasha sighed, this definitely wasn't Kikyo. He began to walk off when she called out to him.  
  
"Wait a second! Did you need something?"   
  
InuYasha shook his head and turned to her.  
  
"No, you just look a lot like someone I used to know."  
  
The girl smiled and held out her hand.  
  
"Well, I'm Kagome. I noticed that you live next door to us!"  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Yeah! Me, my friend Sango, and my cousin Kanna. Don't you have some friends here with you?"   
  
InuYasha gave a slight laugh and kicked at a rock in the driveway.  
  
"No, my two brothers are here with me. They aren't my real brothers though. Me and Shippo were adopted by Miroku's mom and dad."  
  
Kagome shook her head as she opened the mail box and retrieved a newspaper. She turned to face InuYasha and paused, staring from his face to his ears and back again.  
  
"Hey, I know you..."  
  
InuYasha tilted his head to the side confused.  
  
"Your the guy that almost killed us on the interstate! Along with about seven other people!"   
  
"You were the one driving the blue Mustang?"  
  
Kagome nodded, and something in InuYasha's head clicked. his eyebrows met in an angry point as he began his little verbal assault.  
  
"Your the one that was driving like a grandma so don't yell at me!"  
  
"Excuse me?! I was doing the speed limit!"  
  
Sango and Kanna peeped out the window after hearing Kagome yell and saw the silver -haired, dog-eared boy from the interstate. Both girls sighed and went outside to get a very irritated Kagome.  
  
Miroku and Shippo sat playing ATV Off Road Fury 2 when InuYasha came back into the house, followed by three girls. One looked as if she had the intent to kill, the other seemed like she had seen this scene before, and the white haired one was eying the video game with interest.  
  
"You are such a jerk!"  
  
"Kagome, calm down please."  
  
"I'm not a jerk!"  
  
"Cool, ATV!"  
  
Miroku and Shippo looked back and forth between a bickering InuYasha and the girl known as Kagome.   
  
"Um, we didn't get a chance to get those fliers posted..." Shippo called to his adoptive brother hesitantly.  
  
InuYasha ignored Shippo and continued his pointless argument with Kagome. While they were at each other's throats, Miroku made his way over to the other two girls.  
  
"Hello, ladies. My name is Prince Amadeus Wolfgang Radcliff Kaiser the Fourth! I am heir to the throne of Romania. What a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Miroku took the dark haired girl's hand and kissed it gently, sending a blush over her cheeks like a wildfire.   
  
He started towards Kanna, who in turn jerked her hand away quickly.  
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
Miroku shrugged and turned to see Shippo talking to the girl he had just made a move on.  
  
"No, he's not really heir to the throne of Romania and his name is Miroku."  
  
"I kind of figured that. My name is Sango, and that girl over there,"  
  
Sango turned and pointed past Miroku to the ivory haired girl standing next to the door.  
  
"That is Kagome's cousin Kanna. She loves football and video games."  
  
Kanna smiled at Shippo and waved. Shippo smiled back and walked over to her while Sango and Miroku tried to pry InuYasha and Kagome away from each other.   
  
"Your the one that needs to learn how to drive!"  
  
"Like you can talk, dog boy!"  
  
"What did you call me, wench?!"  
  
"I'm not a wench!"  
  
Miroku's eyebrow twitched slightly as he grabbed InuYasha's white t-shirt collar and drug him into the kitchen. Sango looked at a fuming Kagome and gave her a relived smile, and Shippo and Kanna bounded up to the red head's room to play Onimusha 3 Demon Siege. **(A/N: Buy Onimusha 3: Demon Siege! IT ROCKS!)** Miroku looked at InuYasha and sighed.  
  
"Look, these three girls can be the first ones to be invited to the party!"  
  
"WHAT?! You want _that_ short tempered wench to come to the party?"  
  
Miroku simply smirked at InuYasha's comment.  
  
"Now who does this remind me of? Hmm..."  
  
InuYasha let out a low growl, making Miroku laugh nervously.   
  
"Seriously, InuYasha. Let the girls come to the party. Who knows, you may even fall in love with Ka...gome..." Miroku paused, cursing himself silently for his comment.  
  
InuYasha looked down silently, sadness pouring over his face. His past came flooding back to him as he remembered the crash that took his former girlfriend's life, and nearly took his. He brushed it off and shrugged his shoulders, burying his hands into the back pockets of his blue jeans.  
  
"Fine, whatever."  
  
InuYasha entered the living room again and plucked a party flier from the top of the stack. He handed the paper to Kagome while Sango and Kanna peeped over her shoulders.  
  
"We're having a beach party tonight at seven thirty. We're gonna be performing. Come or don't come, it's your choice. And I'm sorry for what I said." He murmured, Miroku giving a cheesy smile.   
  
Kagome looked at him and smiled innocently.  
  
"We'll be there! Let's go!"  
  
Kagome drug Kanna and Sango out the door, leaving InuYasha to collapse on the couch in relief.  
  
"I hate you, Miroku."  
  
"I know you do. But can you finish hating me after the concert? Or at least until after we get these fliers posted?"  
  
Shippo's eyes flew open, and the Grape-Berry Splash Kool-Aid that he HAD been drinking ended up on the floor.  
  
"Crap! Hurry we need to get those things out!"  
  
The three boys made a mad dash for the door with their arms laden with fliers, InuYasha kicked it opened, the trio rushed towards InuYasha's truck with two hours to go before the party.  
  
"Whoa! Check out all the people!" Kanna said in awe, brushing down the skirt of her silk tie-dye dress.   
  
Kagome and Sango gasped at the lengths the guys had went through to make this party a success. They had a mini bar set up where the local bartender was serving drinks, hamburgers, hotdogs, ribs, and chicken. Coke, Pepsi, Sprite, Mountain Dew, and the diet versions of the non-alcoholic beverages. Some men were setting up huge speakers and lights on a large steel platform. Kagome took this as the place where InuYasha, Miroku, and Shippo were going to be performing. Sango nudged her and pointed to Miroku and InuYasha who walked out onto the stage while Shippo sat as his drum set. Miroku and InuYasha began playing their guitars while Shippo started a steady rhythm on his drums. The hundreds of people there turned to the boys as Miroku began to sing.  
  
"Welcome to the planet  
  
Welcome to existence  
  
Everyone's here  
  
Everyone's here  
  
Everybody's watching you now  
  
Everybody waits for you now  
  
What happens next?  
  
What happens next?"  
  
Kagome looked at Sango and winked, making her friend blush furiously. Kanna shushed them when Miroku began his chorus.  
  
"I dare you to move  
  
I dare you to move  
  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
  
I dare you to move  
  
I dare you to move  
  
Like today never happened  
  
Today never happened before."  
  
The boys all smiled at each other, then Shippo turned on the headset he wore and began to sing his verse, never ceasing playing the drums.  
  
"Welcome to the fallout  
  
Welcome to resistance  
  
The tension is here  
  
The tension is here  
  
Between who you are and who you could be  
  
Between how it is and how it should be."  
  
Sango and Kagome giggled and Kanna just smiled, Shippo saw her and waved before starting his chorus.  
  
"I dare you to move  
  
I dare you to move  
  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
  
I dare you to move  
  
I dare you to move  
  
Like today never happened  
  
Today never happened."  
  
InuYasha stepped up to the microphone where Miroku was earlier and started to sing. This time, Kanna and Sango giggled as Kagome turned bright red at the song of InuYasha's surprisingly melodic voice.  
  
"Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
  
Where you gonna go?  
  
Where you gonna go?  
  
Salvation is here."  
  
Kagome let a small smile come across her face as InuYasha let his voice carry over into the chorus.  
  
"I dare you to move   
  
I dare you to move   
  
I dare you to lift yourself   
  
Lift yourself up off the floor ."  
  
All three boys let their voices soar into the final part of the song, earning applause from the large crowd.  
  
"I dare you to move   
  
I dare you to move   
  
Like today never happened   
  
Today never happened   
  
Today never happened   
  
Today never happened before."  
  
InuYasha, Miroku, and Shippo silenced their instruments and took their bow. Before he left the stage, InuYasha spotted Kagome and gave her a wink. Kanna and Sango chuckled.  
  
"Looks like someone likes you."  
  
Kagome blushed and took a sip of her Coke.  
  
"Nah, I think he's just being arrogant."  
  
Kanna laughed and her and Sango went over to the three singers. Kagome looked up at the night sky.  
  
_'Does he...Really like me?'_  
  
END- Yes! He likes you, dang it! -Ahem- Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! And sorry for the delayed update!


	4. Kitchen Disasters

Boys of Summer  
  
Chapter Four: Kitchen Disasters  
  
**-Note-   
**  
To all my dear, dear reviewers; THANK YOU! You guys are so cool. I'm getting baptized tomorrow! WISH ME LUCK! Um, some people think that the wink that InuYasha gave Kagome was rushed. It wasn't a sign of love or anything, but you'll find out what it was in here. Well, on to chapter four!  
  
"I'll add some sugar to it. It'll be fine!" Shippo said before letting half a bag of sugar flow freely into the strange concoction he was trying to turn into breakfast.   
  
The trio was still in their pajamas. Shippo in his green flannel pants and t-shirt, Miroku in his Scooby-Doo-hugging -jalapeno-pepper boxers and black baggy tank top while InuYasha was clad in a pair of blue jeans and his house shoes. The silver haired boy poked at the lumpy piece of meat and dough he had in a frying pan, Miroku was beside him trying his best to get some water to boil. Shippo tried to stir his sugary mixture to no avail, and only ended up sending most of it through the air and all over the two older boys behind him. Miroku rubbed the thick, doughy, stuff off his nose and looked at it curiously before it dropped into the pot.  
  
"Well, maybe that will get it to boil."  
  
InuYasha looked away from his own lumpy mess and into the pot. Shippo joined them a moment later with the consequences of males trying to cook in his hair and on his face. His appearance looked almost as ridiculous as InuYasha and Miroku's, only they knocked him out of the competition with the mixture Shippo made dripping from their hair.   
  
"Hey, I think I saw a bubble."  
  
"Shut up, InuYasha."  
  
"Stick your finger in it and see if it gets any warmer by us staring at it."  
  
Miroku dipped his finger in the water while all three of them gave the liquid angry stares. After a few minutes, InuYasha finally picked up the pot and poured the still cold water over Miroku and Shippo before going back to his own lump of dough and uncooked meat. He looked at the stove and frowned at the scene before him that set a new record in stupidity.  
  
The stove wasn't even turned on.   
  
"Miroku, you idiot."  
  
InuYasha turned on the stove and went back to his pan and added salt and pepper before smoke started billowing from under Miroku's pot. The stove quivered, then made a loud pop, sending out large clouds of black smoke. Shippo, Miroku, and InuYasha had hit the floor and backed up against the wall. Black smudges covered their faces, their chests rose and fell in panicked breaths, and Miroku tried to regain his standing position before InuYasha grabbed his arm.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no. Let's just sit here, and wait for a while."  
  
"Wait for what?"  
  
"Until my heart stops trying to climb out of my throat!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Shippo held up his wrist and checked his pulse, Miroku got up and walked over to the sink to wash his hair, and InuYasha had his eyes closed trying to calm his racing heart before he had an aneurysm. Shippo finally decided his pulse was normal after checking it in his neck and his other wrist before he jumped up and ran into the living room.   
  
"Dibs on the shower!"  
  
Defeat covering his whole face, InuYasha got up with an annoyed grunt and made his way out the back door to be greeted by a wave of heat. It was so hot, it seemed as if InuYasha could smell it. He turned on the water hose and shivered as freezing water cascaded over his head and down his neck. Little did he know he had an unexpected spectator who's coffee was growing cold as she watched him wash off.   
  
Kagome had just finished drying her hair and dressing for the day when she walked down stairs to find Kanna making pancakes and Sango with a fresh pot of coffee. She grabbed her a cup and went out on the patio to smell the morning ocean air. But what she saw made her forget the ocean, her coffee, and her breakfast of pancakes and blueberries.   
  
**(And now, something special for all the fan girls reading this. Let your crazy imaginations go to work!)   
**  
InuYasha was standing in his backyard washing his hair with the water hose. He flipped his long hair back, water dripping down his face and well toned chest down to his not-over-defined abdomen. When he turned, the warm sun caught perfectly and made his damp arms and skin glisten brightly. His blue jeans were damp, and hung down over his hips ever so slightly to let Kagome catch a peep of his red boxers.  
  
**(End the special scene!)**  
  
That was when he spotted her.  
  
A shrill cry of embarrassment and a broken coffee mug that read, 'I Hate Mornings' later, Kagome was sitting on the floor of the kitchen with Sango and Kanna staring at her. After being interrupted in mid-chew, Kanna went outside on the patio to see what Kagome had got so freaked out by. She saw InuYasha drying his hair and waved, and got a wave in response. She stepped back inside and smiled.  
  
"Sango, go outside. You really need to see this." Kanna said picking up her glass of orange juice and taking a long drink.  
  
Sango sat her fork down and went outside to see InuYasha cleaning black smoke off his face. Sango saw traces of smoke leaking from windows and chuckled. She smiled and cupped her hands around her mouth.  
  
"Hello, InuYasha! Why is there smoke coming from your house?"  
  
InuYasha sighed and dropped his towel.  
  
"Miroku, me, and Shippo tried to make breakfast."  
  
"There's where you messed up! Come on by and we'll feed you before you starve to death."  
  
She went back into the house, and InuYasha ran in to round up Shippo and Miroku. Kagome looked at her with a deadly glare when Sango wiped her hands on her denim ankle length skirt and began to prepare more pancakes.  
  
"Sango, I _really_ don't like you right now." Kagome grumbled, throwing away the broken pieces of her mug and retrieving another one from the cabinet.  
  
Kanna sat another clean plate in the drainer and moved on to the next dirty plate.  
  
"Kagome, lighten up. InuYasha's a good guy, so just give him a break."  
  
"And I take it that you think Shippo is just the most adorable thing in the world, huh?"  
  
Kanna blushed furiously and turned back to the dishes and Sango chuckled.  
  
"Well, if it helps any, I think Miroku is cute. One of you tell and you are so royally dead."  
  
Kagome and Kanna swallowed hard and continued doing their various jobs. The doorbell rang and made all three present females jump.  
  
"Kagome start washing some blueberries, Kanna flip the pancakes when they get ready, I'll go get the door."  
  
Kagome approached the refrigerator and got a small plastic container of blueberries while Kanna flipped the pancakes about to get them golden brown.   
  
"Hi, Kanna! Hi, Kagome! Yum, pancakes..."  
  
Kagome whipped around to see Shippo looking over Kanna's shoulder and drooling over the pancakes. Miroku and Sango were talking as she poured him some coffee, and InuYasha was looking at her with a smug expression.   
  
"I guess I proved you wrong, didn't I?"  
  
Kagome looked at him in dazed t.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about InuYasha?"  
  
"You thought I couldn't sing and I proved you wrong!"  
  
Kagome remembered the wink, and her temper flared.  
  
"So that's why you winked at me wasn't it? I never said you couldn't sing!"  
  
InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest and pouted some what.  
  
"You were thinking it!"  
  
"No I wasn't!"  
  
"Yes you were!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kanna were watching the scene while Miroku and Shippo's pancakes grew colder and colder.  
  
"And you call me childish." Shippo said, cramming a piece of blueberry pancake into his mouth.  
  
END- Sorry about the late update. I probably will finish Hearts in Ice after Boys of Summer. Well, I'm getting baptized in a few hours, see you next chapter! 


	5. Onimusha Rivalry

Boys of Summer  
  
Chapter Five: Onimusha Rivalry  
  
**-Summary-**  
  
Kanna and Shippo have a little get together and decide to play Onimusha. But their guardian's should know better than to stick two hard-core gamers in the same room with a single player video game.  
  
**-Note-**

Thank you my faithful reviewers! This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend Pyro. You have been through so much crap with band camp, so you need this! When you read through this, you'll notice some very familiar things, Pyro, trust me!  
  
Sango threw her pillow over her head and tried to go back to sleep, but the loud theme music from Trigun in Kagome's room just wouldn't let her. Angered by her friend's ignorance to the blaring music, the black haired girl rolled out of bed and hit her floor with a loud thud. She finally managed to pick her sleepy body up off the floor and to her door. Sango exited the room and walked down the hall to Kagome's room where the music was getting louder and louder. She threw open the door, and instantly clamped her hands over her ears before going over and turning off the TV.   
  
"Kagome! What's your problem?!" Sango yelled, pulling the comforter back from over her slumbering friend.  
  
Dark brown eyes filled with sleepy annoyance shot open and glared daggers at the girl looming over her.  
  
"What's _your _problem? Just come waltzing in here and snatch the blankets off of me, why don't you?"  
  
Sango rubbed her temples and gave a forced smile.  
  
"Kagome, why don't you just come down stairs and I'll get you some coffee, ok?"   
  
Kagome instantly perked up and followed Sango out of the room. Halfway down the hall, they passed Kanna pulling her ivory hair back into a ponytail. She was dressed in blue jean shorts and a gray t-shirt.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Kagome asked entering the bathroom and picking up her toothbrush, followed by Sango.  
  
Kanna pulled the gray hair tie tight and turned to her cousin with a wide smile.  
  
"Shippo called this morning before you and Sango woke up and invited me over to play video games! Can I go Kagome, please? Please?"  
  
Begging deep brown eyes met caffeine lacking dark brown eyes, silently pleading with the elder girl. Kagome pulled the toothbrush from her mouth and spit out the foamy toothpaste. She rinsed her mouth with warm water and wiped her mouth before handing her ivory haired relative her watch.  
  
"Yes, you can go. But be back at six thirty!"  
  
"OkthankyouKagomeyou'rethebestcousininthewholeworld!" Kanna said, hugging Kagome numerous times and running her sentence together.  
  
Sango laughed and moved out of the way just in time for Kanna to run past her and down the steps. When both girls heard the door slam shut, they continued their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Kagome made her coffee, and Sango took her usual glass of orange juice. The duo sat at the kitchen table in silence, one or the other taking a heated up muffin from the platter Kanna had sat on the table earlier that morning. Sango finally broke the uneasy silence while taking another blueberry muffin.  
  
"So, did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah, what about you?"  
  
"Don't you dare ask."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I told you not to ask!"  
  
"..._Fine_."  
  
"Kanna, Shippo? Do you guys need something?" Miroku called from the bottom of the stairs, InuYasha snickering the whole time.  
  
As soon as Kanna arrived, her and Shippo ran up to his room and started playing Gran Turismo 3 A-Spec. And Miroku, along with InuYasha, were taking times trying their best to mess them up by breaking their concentration and making them answer the two boys.  
  
Kanna bumped Shippo's Corvette with her Escudo Pikes Peak Version and knocked him into the wall.   
  
"Hey! That was wrong! I will get you for that!" Shippo screamed at Kanna.   
  
Shippo pressed the X-button down hard and turned his Corvette sharply to the left, knocking Kanna into the grass and causing her to wreck. Kanna moved the Escudo out of the grass and quickly made her way back to the asphalt. A couple of left turns later and a sharp right Kanna was tailing Shippo's Corvette and soon passed him. When the multi-colored sport car crossed the finish line, Shippo grabbed fist full of his red hair in defeat.   
  
"I can't believe I got beat by a girl!"  
  
"You know girls are smarter than guys."  
  
"No they are not!"  
  
"How could guys be smarter than girls? They have bigger spaces between the sections in their brains."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"It is scientifically proven that the spaces between the sections of the brains in the average male are much larger than those in the average female. Thus giving those of the feminine sex a higher intellectual ability at times."  
  
Shippo looked at the girl next to him, dazed and utterly confused.  
  
"Translation, please."  
  
"In lament's terms; I'm smarter than you. End of subject."  
  
Defeat once again came across Shippo's features as he sat his controller down and walked over to his video game case. He looked around for a second, then pulled out a game.  
  
"Do you want to play Onimusha 3: Demon Siege?"  
  
Kanna looked away from the TV screen and looked at the game.  
  
"Is it a single player game?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"There are two of us...One player game with two people to play!"  
  
"We can take turns, don't worry."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Two hours later, Kanna sat in the floor getting angrier and angrier by the moment.  
  
"Shippo, this is _really_ getting old."  
  
"Just give me a second! This puzzle is hard!"  
  
"I think you just greased my pan so you could sit and simmer!"  
  
Shippo paused his game and turned to her with the same confused look he had earlier.  
  
"What? What does that mean? We aren't cooking, Kanna!"  
  
"It means you just told me we could take turns playing and get my hopes up so you could sit and play!"  
  
"I didn't do that just so I could play!"  
  
"Really? Then hand me the controller and let me play."   
  
"Hold on just one second."  
  
Kanna lay back on the floor and used her arms as pillows.  
  
"I thought so."  
  
**END-** Sorry so short! But Zhen Ji be sleepy...See ya next chapter!


	6. Of Splinters and Would Be Confessions

Boys of Summer  
Chapter 6: Of Splinters and Would-Be Confessions

-Note-  
Sorry for the late update! But my mom has forbidden me from writing any more fanfiction. I'm basically risking my butt by still writing it! But, as long as I keep Maroon 5 pumped up on my CD player, and if Dark-pyro-Angel-2 don't drop dead by some freak of nature, all is well! Now on with the chapter!

-Slight Warning-Miroku is slight OOC due to the midnight thirsties and pain!

The writing on the paper was growing to be less and less readable. InuYasha's eyelids were growing heavier and heavier with each passing moment as he wrote down the fragments of a song he was composing. "Nobody on the road...Nobody on the...Beach..." He murmured sleepily, the black pen beginning to slip from his grasp.

Finally giving in to sleep's persistent caress, the would-be song writer grabbed his very worn pillow and buried his face into it, then proceeded to stick his rear end up in the air. The rain continued to fall outside in a misty sheet, setting the hazy layout for the early morning risers of California.

He didn't feel like getting up early in the morning. Maybe he would sleep in, just once. After all, it was the summer and he deserved a break from his fatherly duties. Cleaning up after Shippo and sometimes even Miroku went on a lazy streak... Cooking.

Doing laundry.

Shopping. If anyone ever found out that InuYasha took care of the two boys living with him like he was a husband, his 'bad boy' reputation would be screwed into the wall. He squeezed his eyes together as he remembered last week's shopping trip when the cashier asked him if Shippo was his son.

He took a deep breath, and the faint, sweet scent of Zen lavender spray filled his nose.

Memories flashed across his brain of Kikyo standing in her bath room spraying a gentle mist of the perfume over her body after her shower, the two of them sharing a moonlit kiss under an oak tree, the sounds of shattering glass, and the feel of blood as it seeped through Kikyo's shirt and slipped through InuYasha's fingers as he held her while she took her last breath.

He looked down at the faded ivy pattern on his pillow and sighed. Only two heads had touched that pillow since Miroku's mother made it for him when he was five years old.

Stopping his trip down memory lane, InuYasha finally attempted drifted off to sleep while listening to the rain outside his window. Then he started to think of Kagome.

The day before, he noticed that Kagome had streaks of black in her eyes, and her hair shone blue when ever the sun hit it. She was so...Cute when she got angry...Wait, what he thinking?  
InuYasha groaned and threw his pillow over his head, never taking his butt out of the air. ............................................................................................................

Miroku stood in front of the open refrigerator, looking for his missing carton of pineapple and orange juice. Broken eggs, broken jars of apple butter, grape and muscadine jelly, torn milk jug, and Shippo's furry experimental mixture of wild mushrooms and buttermilk lay on the floor around him as he dug through the random food items looking for his juice.

Ten minutes later when the juice was no where in sight, Miroku stamped his foot and screamed.

"Butt monkeys! What fagga-muffin stole my juice?!" In the distance, a dog started barking which started a chain reaction and several more joined in.

He picked up the last thing that could satisfy his midnight thirst; the bottom end of the milk jug.

He raised it to his lips and took a sip, but quickly spat it back out. The milk had a thick cream already forming on the top and the liquid was way too thick to be natural. He looked at the top of the jug and found it uncapped. Miroku groaned and pulled a chair over from the table and sighed. Everyone else had the midnight munchies, but oh no, he had to have the midnight thirsties! Miroku wasn't even sure if his condition was a real condition. Several moments later, the dark haired boy felt the chair under him give way, plummeting him to the kitchen floor.

Miroku sat there for a moment reviewing his options. One, get up and go pull the large splinter out of his butt by himself.

Two, wake InuYasha up and tell him to pull a hard piece of wood out of his butt without getting punched.

Three, wake Shippo up and tell him the same without him freaking out and telling InuYasha and getting punched.

Or four, running over to the girl's house and convincing Sango to get it out without being called a lecher and getting slapped. Smiling to himself, he got up and sent a sharp pain ripping through his butt. Gritting his teeth, he dropped his pajama pants to the floor and started out the door when a mischievous idea crossed his mind.

He ran out the house pulling off his t-shirt and black Labrador house shoes. He barely cleared the small pond and ran across the length of Kagome, Kanna, and Sango's yard butt naked.

Miroku finally made it to the front door, his chest and legs glistening from the rain, his hair darker and hanging across his forehead in dark strands. But instead of ringing the door bell, he curled up on the porch and decided to wait for morning. ............................................................................................................

The keyboard and mouse of Shippo's laptop had taken major abuse as the red head searched the whole Internet for cheats on Gran Turismo 3 A-Spec. He hated himself for lowering himself down to this level! Especially because a girl kicks his butt no matter what car he drives.

Twelve hundred web pages later, Shippo had seven pages of cheats he planned to conduct into one big Beat-Kanna scheme.

When he finally gave up Onimusha for a while, the short hour and a half Kanna played, she got further than he did in three hours. Maybe the tale about the sections between their brains was true...No, no, no, no!

Furiously, he began to search for more cheats...Until a thought came across his mind about how pretty Kanna looked when she looked determined. Strands of her white hair caressing her face, her pale cheeks flushed with furious determination...Ah...

He finally realized what he was doing and slapped himself, and continued to perfect his scheme. ............................................................................................................

_T__hursday morning, 7:34:_

Sango stepped out on the front porch, clad in her purple tank top and running shorts. The birds were singing, the grass was glittering with the remainder of last night's rain. The scent of the magnolia's and jasmine had been released at the rain's gentle calling, and it was going to be a beautiful day.

She looked around and saw some little children riding their bicycles, an elderly couple walking hand and hand down the street, a husband helping his pregnant wife into the car, a snoring Miroku's butt... (DPA: And a very nice butt, if I may add!)  
  
What she saw, sent her into a flurry of mixed emotions. Rage.

Nervousness.

Embarrassment.

Happiness...Err...Yeah...

While trying to decide on which to act on, Miroku rolled over, covering himself with his hands.

His eyes were wide and filled with tears...Or maybe it was just sleep... "I got a splinter in my butt! Get it out! Please!" Sango just stared blankly.  
  
"Please! It hurts!" She chose rage.

Smiling sweetly, she bent down like she was going to remove the splinter, and just when Miroku was least expecting it, Sango's hand sliced the air like a knife through hot butter and right on the red area around the splinter.

Miroku jumped up, and bolted off the porch, making sounds like a wounded dog.

The brown hair girl looked down at her hand and blushed. She had just touched Miroku's butt!

Sango stood there in a daze for a couple of moments before Kanna and Kagome stepped out the door and started stretching their legs.

Kanna looked at Sango who was staring down at her hand like it was a sacred object. Oh, if she only knew. "Sango? Are you ok?" Kanna asked before she started waving a hand in front of Sango's face. Kagome stood in front of Sango and popped her on the forehead with the palm of her hand. Sango lost the dazed look in her eyes and looked back and forth between Kagome and Kanna. "Huh? What? Who?" She realized she was still staring at her hand and dropped it quickly as her cheeks turned an interesting shade of pink. Kagome just shook her head and laughed.

"Sango, Sango, Sango. You really need to get Miroku out of your head for a little while!" Infuriated, Sango crossed her arms across her chest and took a deep breath. Then a thought streaked across her mind and she smiled evilly.

"I need to quit thinking about Miroku? What about you and InuYasha? I don't see you over their confessing your love to him!" Kagome blushed and stopped herself from almost falling face first onto the concrete walkway.

"You...You read my diary!"

"I'm sorry! The purple and blue furry cover was just too cute to ignore!"

"Kanna! You too?!"

"Nice, Kanna!" This time, it was Kanna who was on the receiving end of Kagome and Sango's teasing. "Well, Kanna you can't talk because of your little obsession with Shippo!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying that when you roll over in your sleep and mumble, 'Shippo', you're obsessed!"  
  
Kanna just glared at the two older girls and stomped off the porch, followed by a giggling Sango and Kagome. ............................................................................................................

"Smooth move, Ex-Lax." InuYasha and Shippo walked out of the hospital waiting room with a slightly limping Miroku. The doctor, known as Kaede, had just yanked the splinter from Miroku's butt and slapped a Band-Aid over it. Now, the poor fellow was limping away.  
InuYasha let Shippo help him into the car and he's teasing didn't end there.

"Why were you sleeping over there with your butt all up in the air anyways?" He mumbled, rubbing his sore lower back from his own little night long butt salute to the world.

Miroku carefully sat down in the front seat and sighed as a quick wave of pain ceased. "It was my only option! Besides waking you or Shippo up and asking for one of you to remove a hard piece of wood from my butt without getting socked in the face!"

"What?! You pervert!" Shippo's head darted back and forth between the two boys bickering like two pregnant women. He sighed and kicked back with his headphones and drum sticks and started playing the air drums.

END- Sorry about the long update! BTW, WhiteRabbit5, you may use the idea for Kaoru's parents from Kaoru on Call, just remember to give credit where credit is due! Love ya!


	7. Two Down, Four to Go

Boys of Summer Chapter Six: Two Down, Four to Go  
  
-Note-  
  
Hey people! On October 8, Heaven Sent will be coming back! So please be patient until then! Also, I have a new InuYasha story coming soon called Looking Through Your Eyes! Email me if you would like a summary.  
  
"No, no, no! Go le-"  
  
But it was too late. Shippo's car took a turn for the worst and slide into the wall, causing him to automatically fail his license test.  
He dropped the controller and sank back into the couch. Kanna looked from Shippo's angered flushed face back down to the transparent Playstation 2 controller outlined by a blue fluorescent light.  
  
"Um, Shippo.."

"Go ahead."

"What?"

"Go ahead and try."  
  
Kanna giggled and restarted the driving test. After a few seconds, Shippo slowly moved the pillow from his face and watched Kanna take the sharp turns smooth and easy. And when she crossed the finish line with the gold trophy, he stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"How is it that you can be better than me? The Ole Master of Ye Playstation 2?"  
  
Kanna shrugged and saved the game.  
  
"Maybe it's just me. But I know one game that you're better than me at."

"And that would be...?"  
  
She reached into Shippo's entertainment center cabinet and pulled out Final Fantasy X. Kanna handed it to Shippo who reached under his bed and pulled out a thick black notebook full of papers.  
  
"What's this?" She asked, flipping through numerous maps, character drawings, and pictures of items along with their descriptions.  
  
Shippo looked up from putting the game into the console and smiled.  
  
"Nine hundred hours and forty-seven minutes of game play. Every item, weapon, character, map, machine, and place is sketched into that book."  
  
Kanna flipped through the book in amazement. The Aeons were in perfect detail, the items had their effects, and what happened when they were mixed with certain other items. Then she came across a drawing of Tidus and Yuna in a pond kissing.  
  
"Shippo? What's this?"  
  
Shippo looked up from walking through Macalania Woods and smiled.  
  
"I'll show you."

"How long have they been playing?" Kagome asked InuYasha and Miroku over their odd lunch of turkey and lettuce sandwiches, pickles, and carrots with ranch dressing.  
  
Well, maybe her and Sango's lunch was normal, but InuYasha and Miroku had been kicked out of their house in the wee hours of the morning and only had time to grab some of their stash junk food; Hershey bars, Chico sticks, potato chips, cookies, and two cans of whip cream.  
  
Miroku squirted some whip cream onto a Dorito and left InuYasha to answer.  
  
"Since about three this morning. We came knocking when Kanna and Shippo came downstairs and interrupted our game of BS and told us to come over here."

"But why?" "They had declared all out war on each other because Shippo messed up and said that Tennessee sucked, and Kanna challenged him to a game of Gran Turismo 3 that would last six hours. But it's lasted for about nine now."  
  
Sango took a sip of Kool-Aid and looked over at the silver haired boy who was placing a piece of Hershey bar and Chico stick on top of some whip cream and in between two cookies like a s'more.  
  
"InuYasha, you are going to have bad indigestion." Sango said picking up a pickle.  
  
Miroku gave a nod of agreement, and grabbed a pickle and put whip cream on it.  
  
"And I'm no exception." He said, stuffing the disgusting looking food item into his mouth and chewed happily.  
  
Sango turned noticeably pale as she clapped a hand over her mouth then took a long drink of Kool-Aid. Miroku noticed her disgust, and did it again.  
  
"Miroku, don't push me." Sango threatened.  
  
With whip cream on the corners of his mouth, Miroku smiled widely.  
  
"Or what?" He smirked before repeating the same process again.  
"That's it!"  
  
Sango stood up angrily and walked into the living room. Miroku looked at InuYasha and Kagome and shrugged before a neon green boomerang cracked him in the head.

He looked up to see Sango standing in the entrance of the kitchen grinning smugly with her arms crossed over her chest. He threw it back as hard as he could, only to have her catch it with ease and hurl it back at him.  
  
"Miroku, just give it up! She's going to-"  
  
Miroku and Sango ceased tossing the toy back and forth when it smacked InuYasha in the nose. A trickle of blood came from InuYasha's left nostril, and he held the boomerang and tapped it dangerously in his palm.  
  
"InuYasha...Brother dear...Breath..." Miroku spoke nervously and pitifully as the golden eyed boy drew dangerously close.  
  
Sango and Kagome watched as InuYasha pummeled poor Miroku with the little green boomerang. Kagome picked up one of the cookies and munched away, Sango squirted some whip cream in her mouth.  
  
"Amusing, isn't it?" Kagome muttered, taking another cookie from the package.  
"Mfesh, furry fuch fo." Sango sputtered through a cloud of whip cream.  
  
Miroku slid under the table, InuYasha followed still whacking away with the boomerang. Sango's Kool-Aid spilt all over the two girls, and the two males wrestling around ceased their activities when they stood up and glared at them.  
  
"Sango..." "Kagome..."  
  
InuYasha and Miroku both scooted up against the wall.  
  
"Breath..." The muttered in unison, the wall ending behind them.  
  
Kagome and Sango pounced on them, and began a flogging of their own.  
..........

Kanna sniffed as she watched the pond scene with Yuna and Tidus. Shippo had been watching her intently, almost chuckling at the first girlish emotion she had ever shone in front of him.

When it ended, Kanna leaned over and bawled into Shippo's chest.  
  
"Tha-that was the sweetest thing ever!" She managed to get out through her tears.  
  
Shippo lifted her chin and smiled at her softly.  
  
"Shippo, what are you-"  
  
Silence...  
  
Shippo's lips grazed Kanna's in a sweet, innocent kiss. A light butterfly kiss of newly born love between a young man and a young woman.  
  
"Kanna?" Shippo said, pulling away from the blushing girl before him.  
  
"Yeah?" She said, sounding mesmerized with her fingers touching her lips.  
"I love you, Kanna."  
  
Kanna blushed and smiled at Shippo.  
  
"I love you too, Shippo."  
  
END- Aww! Can we saw KAWAII?! Well, see you next chapter!


	8. The Perv, the Innocent, and Angel in Blu...

Boys of Summer

Chapter Eight: The Perv, the Innocent, and Angel in Blue Jeans  
  
-Note- Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are wonderful! And I'm sorry for making Hojo a bad guy, but I really don't like him! He's annoying! Sorry ahead of time!  
  
-Updates-  
Heaven Sent is now back, check it out!. My new InuYasha story will be up as soon as Kaoru on Call is complete! Yay beans! And now...Here is chapter eight if Boys of Summer!  
  
InuYasha and Miroku watched Shippo gain a little bounce in his step after he and Kanna started dating a week ago. He was constantly buying her video games, new controllers, and once, even a new Xbox.  
  
The red haired ball of energy was putting one of Kanna's newest gifts into a gift bag when InuYasha and Miroku entered his room and calmly closed the door.  
  
"Shippo..." InuYasha said, sinking to the floor beside the younger boy's bed.  
  
"We need to talk." Miroku took his place beside InuYasha.  
  
"Sure! What do we need to talk about?" Shippo never took his eyes away from the task at hand.  
  
"If you would pay attention, that would a pretty good start." InuYasha growled.  
  
Shippo finally sat the bag down and turned to his brothers. InuYasha looked pretty ticked off, no surprise there. And Miroku...was...Eating brownies...  
  
"Ok, I'm paying attention. Now, what's up?" "What's up? WHAT'S UP?! You spend three hundred dollars in a week on Kanna and you ask 'What's up'? Are you out of your rocker?"  
  
Shippo stood up, grabbing the bag and stomping to the door. Before he left, he turned to InuYasha and Miroku.  
  
"Maybe when you two find a girl that will stay with you longer than three days, you'll understand how I feel about Kanna...Oh, man...InuYasha, I'm-" "Leave Shippo." A curtain of silver hair had fallen over InuYasha's eyes, obscuring them from the world.  
  
"Look, I didn't mean it..." Shippo stopped, seeing how Miroku was motioning him out of the room.  
  
After Shippo had left, Miroku sat his plate of brownies down and turned himself around to face InuYasha.  
  
"You can't start this now InuYasha. Kikyo wouldn't want you to be sad, would she?" "I'm cool, Miroku, I'm cool. But...Ah, I don't know."  
  
Miroku turned to his brother with a caring smile.  
  
"Kikyo was a good person, and she was like a sister to me and Shippo and you know that."  
  
InuYasha knew, all right. He still remembered Kikyo sitting at the dining room table assisting Shippo with his homework, helping him and Miroku tune the guitars, and then she had to go.  
  
InuYasha rubbed his eyes dry and stood up, Miroku following suit after retrieving his empty plate. They were walking down the stairs when a thought hit InuYasha.  
  
"Miroku, you can't cook. Where did you get the brownies?"  
  
In the kitchen, Miroku sat his plate in the sink. And yet another detail caught InuYasha's eye. The plate had a delicate flower pattern along the white rim. In the middle was a lotus blossom. The silvered haired boy opened up his cabinets to discover dishes that the plate put to shame.  
  
Paper plates, plastic cups, even their eating utensils were plastic. At least they had the cool kind, they had the packs of plastic silverware with transparent red, blue, and clear forks, knives, and spoons. And the plates were the best, they had Zoo Pals. InuYasha's personal favorite was the red chicken, Miroku liked the fish, and Shippo liked the cow. But no, that was definitely not their plate.  
  
"I got them from Sango. I told her my nutrition was severely lacking from eating nothing but ramen, potato chips, and Snickers bars all the time. So she fed me well, then I stole her brownies and left the house with a plate of roast beef and brownies."  
  
"You ate roast beef?" InuYasha asked, feeling almost sick at the idea of the younger boy getting real food for once.  
  
"Yeah! And mashed potatoes, green beans, and Kagome had made the best brown gravy in the world..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...Kagome cooked to?"

"Well yeah...They were having dinner when me and Shippo went over there. It was when you were gone looking for a gig."  
  
He sighed and slumped up against the counter. They hadn't been able to do a performance since the party, and money was running low. He had some songs stashed away, but where could they use them?  
  
"We really need to look at the clubs in other areas. If we don't, we're royally screwed."

"Well, I have a request."  
  
InuYasha looked up at Miroku, who was wringing his hands nervously.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
  
Miroku's dark eyes flicked across the kitchen, then to InuYasha's face, then back to the hunter green floors.  
  
"I...I want to perform a song for Sango because...Well...I'm in love with her."  
  
Golden eyes drooped a little from the useless information.  
  
"Miroku, why must you point out the obvious?"

"I don't knowwwaitaminutehowdoyouknowIloveher?" Miroku rambled, inventing a new word for the English dictionary.  
  
InuYasha gave a careless shrug and walked over to the refrigerator and looked inside.  
  
"Well, can you help me? At all? Please?"  
  
InuYasha popped the top on a can of Code Red and smiled mischievously.  
  
"Of course, I can, brother dear."  
  
Miroku swallowed hard at the foreign friendly tone of the elder boy's voice, and prepared himself for the worst.  
  
..........

"He wants to do what?" Kanna asked as Shippo clicked the phone off.  
  
Shippo looked at his girlfriend and stood to go.  
  
"They are going to get everyone they can to come to your front yard, and Miroku is going to perform a song for Sango."  
  
Kanna's eyes gained that distant look as she imagined what the performance would be like.  
  
"This is going to be so cool! I wish something like this could happen to me!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Shippo."

"...You don't mean it..." Shippo murmured, beginning to sulk.  
  
Kanna ignored him, he sighed and got up to look for his drum sticks.  
  
"InuYasha is probably gonna sing for Kagome, too."  
  
Kanna snapped out of her daze and turned to the red head who was looking under Kanna's bed. InuYasha couldn't...She was still getting over what Hojo had done to her. She could still remember the night that Kagome's mom had called from the hospital, saying that Kagome was getting treatment for her three broken ribs and arm. Koga had bought a plane ticket that night, flew to Kagome's house, and went to find Hojo the next morning after he spent the day with Kagome in the hospital questioning her over where he lived and where he liked to hang out. Needless to say, Hojo witnessed Koga's wrath head on.  
  
"Shippo, don't think I'm being mean or anything, but InuYasha can't sing to Kagome right now."  
  
Shippo's moment of triumph from finding his drumsticks was over.  
  
"Why not? Does Kagome not like InuYasha or something?"  
  
Kanna winced and shook her head.  
  
"It's not that...It's just...Well...Kagome, me, and Sango didn't just come to California for a break. We brought Kagome here for a little mental rehabilitation. She just escaped a very abusive relationship."  
  
Shippo looked at Kanna like she was crazy then shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"No way...Kagome is too headstrong to let someone do something like that to her."  
  
Kanna sighed and clasped her hands under her chin.  
  
"We thought that too. But when we got the call from her mother, we all realized that her stubbornness was probably what got her into this mess in the first place."

"Why?"

"Hojo wanted Kagome to sleep with him, but she refused to. So he pummeled her." "Well, InuYasha would never do that to her."  
  
Shippo stuck his drumsticks down into his shoes and walked out the door.  
  
"And he's going to prove it to her."

When InuYasha drove up in the driveway thirty minutes later, Shippo, Kanna, and Miroku had already got the speakers and equipment set up. Kanna had managed to get Sango and Kagome out of the house giving them enough time to get everything set up.  
  
Kanna came up to him, and pulled him over beside the house.  
  
"What are you doing?" "I have to tell you something about Kagome."  
  
InuYasha looked down at the small girl, her eyes burning with determination.  
  
"Ok, go ahead."  
  
Kanna flew into the story, telling InuYasha about the abuse, Hojo, and her time in the hospital.  
  
"I...I just don't want something like that to happen again."  
  
InuYasha patted her head.  
  
"Don't worry, Kanna. It won't."  
  
People started showing up as Miroku was sitting down mats for Shippo's drums. InuYasha approached him with a smile plastered across his face, and handed him a sheet of paper.  
  
"Here's the song we're doing for Sango. Read over it and practice with it until they get here."  
  
Before he managed to walk off to give Shippo his sheet of music, Miroku stopped him and turned InuYasha to face him.  
  
"You're singing for Kagome too, aren't you?"  
  
A moments hesitation and the blush spreading across his cheeks gave him away. Miroku nodded and clapped his adopted brother on the back.  
  
"I knew it, I knew it. Don't worry, it'll be fine."  
  
They turned around to see Kagome and Sango pulling up in the driveway, and Miroku choked up a bit.  
  
"I hope..." The two boys squeaked, picking up their instruments and walking towards the mats.  
  
Kagome and Sango approached Kanna, anxious to know why at least sixty people were in their front yard.  
  
"Kanna, what's going on here?" Kagome asked, looking around at the people.  
  
"Hey, Kagome. Look over there." Sango pointed over to the people beginning to group around the area between the two houses.  
  
The three girls moved along with the crowd, and Kanna led them to the front as music began to play.  
  
Miroku, Shippo, and InuYasha waited for the girls to appear in the front before Miroku spoke to the crowd.  
  
"This song, ladies and gentlemen, is dedicated to Sango."  
  
He turned to InuYasha, who blushed and stepped up to the microphone.  
  
"And Kagome, two very special girls in our lives."  
  
Kanna looked back and forth between the two speechless girls as InuYasha carried on the music a little longer than normal.  
  
His eyes met Kagome's, and so many emotions burst through for both of them. He sighed and let all of the tension go as he found his voice.  
  
"I saw an angel in blue jeans today,  
I felt that she melted all my bitterness away.  
You always tried so hard to hide your wings behind your coat.  
So let it be and let them free, So you can't hover low above the ground."  
  
Miroku was hesitant, nervous, and queasy all at once. He looked down at Sango, her eyes bright and excited. She gave him an encouraging smile, and the lyrics poured from his mouth regardless of his nervousness of confession.  
  
"You look so tired you've got moonbeams in your eyes, And if I believed I know you'd be the first to fly.  
You always tried so hard to hide your wings behind your coat,  
So let it be and let them free,  
So you can't hover low above the ground."  
  
Shippo leaned into the microphone attached to his drum set and began his part, but not without smiling at Kanna first.  
  
"I'll find sunshine sometime soon.  
How can I miss anything about you,  
When I don't even know what your name is.  
I feel like I know you as well as I know the sun, So please tell me where is my sunshine now."  
  
InuYasha and Shippo took the next verse of the song, the crowd's applause growing louder and louder.  
  
"I'll find sunshine sometime soon.  
How can I miss anything about you,  
When I don't even know what your name is.  
I feel like I know you as well as I know the sun,  
So please tell me where is my sunshine now."  
  
All music stopped and Miroku went into the final part, smiling at Sango the whole time.  
  
"How can I miss anything about you,  
When I don't even know what your name is.  
I feel like I know you,  
As well as I know the sun.  
And I wonder where is my sunshine now."  
  
The applause was deafening as Miroku ran over to Sango, capturing her lips in a long kiss. Kagome stood smiling at the two when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to find InuYasha standing before her, smiling gently. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him, her lips brushing against his.  
  
"Kagome, you don't have to be scared."  
  
Brown met gold for a moment, and he smiled.  
  
"Don't say anything to Kanna, she told me not to mention it. But I just wanted you to know that as long as I breathe, no man will ever hurt you again."  
  
Kagome smiled, and buried her face in InuYasha's chest. They stood there for a few moments, not as friends now, but as something more.  
  
END- Hope you liked! Don't forget to review! 


	9. Breaking the Hold

**Boys of Summer**

**Chapter Nine: Breaking the Hold**

**-Note- Hey you guys! Yes, I have finished Kaoru on Call, so I now focus my attention on Boys of Summer and High Times in the Feudal Era! Woo hoo! InuYasha may seem a little OOC in this chapter due to depression. Just a little warning! Oww…DPA, you hurt my friggin' RIBS! YES I KNOW YOUR READING THIS! THANKS FOR SITTING ON ME! Love ya! Now, on with the chapter!**

After the concert, life returned to being as normal as it could for the six teenagers. Shippo and Kanna continued being video game addicts with a little more sweetness in the relationship, Miroku and Sango did stuff like gardening and cleaning together with him wearing the occasional hand print, but Kagome and InuYasha hadn't gone a stuff further than the hug at the concert. InuYasha could only imagine what Kagome went through when that Hojo guy did what he did. And here he was, powerless to help her.

He raised his head from his desk and at the numerous sheets of paper that had been crumpled up. Miroku and Shippo had wanted to change the band name, the one before being a temporary thing for the fliers. And he wasn't getting anything done with the thoughts of a battered Kagome running through his head. Shippo came into the room with a plate of chili-cheese fries and lay them on the desk.

"Me and Miroku made dinner. And we didn't burn anything down!"

InuYasha turned to the young boy and thanked him before sticking a fry in his mouth.

"Thanks…I'm still not getting anywhere with the band name."

"Me and Miroku thought of one earlier."

InuYasha glared at his adopted sibling for making him suffer through hours of paper cuts and ink stains for no reason.

"What is it?"

Shippo dug into his pocket and retrieved a piece of napkin with the words 'Izu Dancer' on it.

"Izu Dancer? What the heck?" InuYasha looked at the napkin confused.

"It was the story our mom told you two when you were little, remember? Miroku said you would, and we could name out band in honor of her."

Inuyasha smiled when he remembered the tale. He could remember the many nights he and Miroku were tucked into the airplane print sheets as Kaori read the story to them from a kanji-print book she brought with them when they came from Kyoto.

"Well? What do you think?" Miroku came in to see his brother, carrying his half empty plate with him.

"This is good. It's for Mom after all." InuYasha replied, laying the napkin on his desk.

"Alright! Now we don't have to worry about racking our brains anymore!"

InuYasha groaned and went downstairs for a much need drink. Miroku sat at the table with him as his poured his soda onto ice and Shippo went to his room.

"So, you and Sango have been doing well?" InuYasha asked, bringing the cup to his lips.

Miroku smirked and rubbed his cheek.

"Yeah, I guess so. But you know, she is so much different than other girls. I mean usually I would be my old lecherous self, but with her, I just can't do it. I mean yeah I do it occasionally just to mess with her, but…" Miroku shrugged and popped another fry in his mouth. "What about you and Kagome?"

InuYasha sighed and sat his drink down. His features dropped noticeably into a depressed state.

"Nothing. We talk whenever they come over here or we go over there, but there doesn't seem to be anything there yet. I can feel this…This bond between us, but after what she's been through, she may never think of us than just really good friends.

Miroku didn't speak until a quote from Yoh-Maru, his half sister, came into his mind. And if anyone could make sense to even the most stubborn person, it was her.

"I would rather have someone as a friend, then not have them at all."

"You have a point there, I guess. But…After Kikyo, I never thought I could bring myself to fall in love with another girl. But then Kagome came along…And I'm dying a little bit everyday because I'm stuck here able to do nothing about the pain she's going through!" InuYasha threw the glass against the wall, sending pieces of it over the kitchen.

Miroku sighed and walked around to the silver haired boy's side. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"InuYasha, what Kagome is going through isn't because of you. She may even be over it, but is nervous because she thinks you will treat her differently. She probably even thinks your taking pity on her because of what Hojo did."

That made sense…Too much sense.

"Miroku, you talked to Kagome, didn't you?"

"Actually, I talked to Sango. But she talked to Kagome about the whole thing." The dark haired youth explained. "Just give her a call and you two talk it out. Me and Shippo will take Sango and Kanna out for a while to give you some time."

Inuyasha dipped his hand into his pocket and retrieved his keys.

"How long will you be gone?" He asked, handing them to Miroku.

"As long as you need us to be. Just call Sango's cell phone when you're done."

Miroku scribbled a number down on the magnetic notepad on the refrigerator, then walked upstairs to get Shippo. The duo left, leaving Inuyasha alone.

Even from his spot on the sofa, the phone still seemed to be a very scary household appliance. Inuyasha finally sucked up enough courage to walk across the living room and pick it up. But after listening to the dial tone for three minutes, he gave up on using it and ran outside.

It was pouring down rain, and the sky had faded to a deep blue in the twilight hour. Instead of running to Kagome's house like a normal person, Inuyasha took his time and walked, getting drenched in the process. And when he saw her, walking to the mailbox in a cream colored t-shirt and blue jean capris, Inuyasha began to run for her.

Kagome looked up from the bills and letters to see the silver haired boy running towards her. A worry mark grew between her eyebrows as he drew closer.

"Inuyasha? Is something wrong?" She asked, lifting the umbrella to fit him under.

"We need to talk, Kagome." Inuyasha panted.

Kagome gave him a gentle smile.

"Sure, but let's go in the house before-"

"No, now."

Kagome was taken by surprise by the urgency in Inuyasha's voice.

"Inuyasha, has something happened?" She asked, somehow fearing his response.

"No, but I have something to tell you."

Inuyasha took Kagome into his arms, almost causing her to lose the umbrella.

"What? Inuyasha!"

"I'm not going to make you live the past over again by treating you like something has happened. I'm going to try and make everyday as good as I can for you. And I'm not taking pity on you, either. You don't need it. I love you, Kagome. And every time I think I can't love you more, you turn around and do something to prove me wrong."

A single tear crept down Kagome's cheek, carrying with it whatever doubts she had about her and Inuyasha being together.

And when Inuyasha closed the space between them, she did drop the umbrella. The rain splashed on her face, washing away old pain, and giving birth to a newly kindled spark. Inuyasha's hands cupped her face as his kiss told her what words could never say.

**END! So, did I do good? Since I haven't updated in like a ba-zillion months? Please let me know what you think? Oh yeah, if anyone wants to do me some fan art, hint hint, just let me know! And I also have the story of the Izu Dancer on file. If you would like me to Email it to you, send me and email at **


End file.
